Modifications
12 (Common) 20 (Rare) 50 (Very Rare) |sources=All Machines Treasure Boxes |use=Improving Weapons and Outfits |stacks= |title1 = Modifications|price = Cannot be purchased}} Modifications are items in Horizon Zero Dawn that can be added to Aloy's equipment to increase stats and perks. Coils are modifications applied to weapons and weaves are applied to outfits. They can first be used upon completion of the main quest, Lessons of the Wild, with the exception of Spear Damage Coil, added by The Frozen Wilds, which first requires the side quest, A Secret Shared, to be completed. They can be obtained from Treasure Boxes and looting machines. Modifications come in three types; Common, Rare and Very Rare with the amount of increase in the given stat depending on the rarity. Some modifications can provide a boost to more than one stat at a time. Coils Coils are modifications that can be added to weapons to increase damage dealt or handling stats. * Corruption Coil (Elemental) * Fire Coil (Elemental) * Freeze Coil (Elemental) * Shock Coil (Elemental) * Damage Coil * Tear Coil * Handling Coil * Spear Damage Coil In the base game, the minimum modification value for all weapons coils is 6% and the maximum value varies depending on the effect and its "rank" on the mod: *Elemental damage bonuses have a maximum value of 50% when it is the primary effect and a maximum value of 17% when it is the tertiary effect. Elemental damage bonuses can not be rolled as a secondary effect. *Damage and Tear bonuses have a maximum value of 50% when it is the primary effect and a maximum value of 25% when it is the secondary effect. These bonuses can not be rolled as a tertiary effect. *Handling bonus has a maximum value of 67% if it is the primary effect (=Handling Coil) or a maximum value of 33% if it is the secondary effect. It can not be rolled as a tertiary effect. *Spear Damage Coil always provides a single damage bonus effect with a maximum value of 30%. Important notes: #Secondary effect can only be Damage, Tear or Handling bonuses #Tertiary effect can only be an Elemental damage bonus. #A coil can not have two bonuses with the same effects Weapon coils can only be used to augment a weapon's existing abilities and not add new ones. For example, Fire Coils cannot be added to the Sharpshot Bow because it cannot deal any Fire damage. If a coil provides more than one benefit, the primary effect will determine what weapons it can be applied to. This means that coils with multiple effects can sometimes be added to weapons that will not benefit from the secondary and/or tertiary benefits. Weaves Weaves are modifications that can be added to outfits to increase resistance to different types of damage or increase stealth stats. * Resist Corruption Weave (Elemental) * Resist Fire Damage Weave (Elemental) * Resist Freeze Damage Weave (Elemental) * Resist Shock Damage Weave (Elemental) * Resist Melee Damage Weave (Physical) * Resist Ranged Damage Weave (Physical) * Stealth Weave In the base game, the minimum modification value for all outfit weaves is 6% and the maximum value varies depending on the weave's effect and its "rank" on the mod: *Elemental resistance weaves have a maximum value of 33% when it is the primary effect, a maximum value of 17% when it is the secondary effect and a maximum value of 12% when it is the tertiary effect. *Ranged and Melee (Physical) resistance weaves have a maximum value of 20% when it is the primary effect, a maximum value of 10% when it is the secondary effect and a maximum value of 7% when it is the tertiary effect. *Stealth weave has a maximum value of 15% when it is the primary effect, a maximum value of 7% when it is the secondary effect and a maximum value of 5% when it is the tertiary effect. Important notes: #Secondary effect can either be the opposite effect type of the primary bonus (Elemental <> Physical) or be a stealth bonus #Tertiary effect is always matching the primary effect type or is a stealth bonus. #A weave can not have two bonuses with the same effects Unlike weapons coils, outfit weaves can add new abilities to outfits and are not bound by the defense already provided. For example, although the Nora Protector outfit does not provide Fire resistance, a Resist Fire Damage weave can be applied to add that ability. Unique Modifications ''The Frozen Wilds'' DLC adds eleven unique modifications to the game which are found in fixed locations. Once obtained, they can be dropped, but cannot be dismantled or sold. Each one counts for % (≈0.73%) Frozen Wilds game completion. Unique Weapon Coils Unique Outfit Weaves References Category:Items Category:Article stubs Category:Gameplay